Corporealised Perfection
by four4six6eight8
Summary: What he saw before him made everything he had to cope with worthwhile.  rated k  for the mention of nudity.


**I was going through these crossovers, and not a SINGLE ONE was about Sebastian and Yoruichi! I saw one with Grimmjow, and one that started with Yoruichi, but I just have to have a one-shot of these two.**

**Or I might just die.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Bleach, but oh man the things I'd do if I did...**

It was one of those precious moments when Sebastian wasn't forced to serve constantly in the Phantomhive manor. He wandered the streets, looking for something that could pass the small amount of time he had. He found many women to look at him, but he simply dismissed them. No amount of women could replace the one thing he yearned for.

He rounded a corner, thinking he would find it in the alley way (as one usually finds them in such places) and kept a close watch on his surroundings.

A flash appeared in the corner of his eye. He whirled around to where it happened.

And there, sitting right before him,

Was perfection in corporeal form.

A cat, the color of midnight, brilliant gold eyes that seemed to stare deep into his non-existent soul.

Sebastian stared for what seemed like eternity, then relaxed his face and walked over to the cat. He picked it up and started petting its belly.

"Oh cat; you are what makes my job worth doing."

He carried the cat all the way back to the manor. Making sure he was not seen, he brought the cat back and hid it in his room.

"You're much too marvelous of a cat to just stray about on the streets. But my master is not to find out about you, so you cannot leave this room, understand?"

The cat blinked and flicked its tail, which to Sebastian meant it had understood him. He smiled and left to retrieve warm milk for the kitten.

Days turned into weeks, as the cat continued to live in secrecy in Sebastian's room. He had tried to name the cat, but he felt nothing summed up what this cat was.

He wasn't quite sure what it was about this cat, but there was definitely something different from the other cats he had seen on the streets. Yes, he still visited his other regular cats, but he found being away from THIS cat harder than usual. He was almost sure that the cat could speak, for he heard murmurs in his sleep, and would see it move it's mouth as if it was about to speak, but would end up grooming itself.

Ciel was being increasingly suspicious, seeing Sebastian trying to finish his jobs as quickly as possible. He never left a single mess or left anything out of place, for that was not the type of butler Sebastian was, but he was definitely more impatient.

It was one fateful day, just five weeks after Sebastian had adopted the cat as his own, that it happened.

He walked into his room to see a woman in the nude, standing in his room, soaking wet. Sebastian stood once more, unable to speak.

The woman turned to him, a look of surprise on her face. Her expression turned to a cocky grin.

"Look's like the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Sebastian blinked.

"And by cat, of course," the woman went on, "I mean the one that you took in a few weeks ago. What I've seen of you, you would have figured it out eventually, anyways."

Sebastian was no longer surprised. He had taken in what she had uttered. With so many things he had heard in his life, this was just one more minor event to be added to the list.

"What now?" she said. "I mean, now that a cat which you love so much has turned into something you love even more-"

"Leave my room."

She was shocked.

"What?"

Sebastian was filled with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE SUCH A WONDERFUL CREATURE! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE THIS MANOR IMMEDIETLY!"

Ciel noticed that after five weeks of being in a state of almost ecstasy (with impatience thrown in, of course) that Sebastian was now filled with woe.

"I thought demons didn't have emotions," He said out of the blue one day, hoping to catch Sebastian off guard. His plan succeed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent. You're work is flawless as always, but you've suddenly become dreary, and you didn't comment once about my dancing with Elizabeth."

He gave Sebastian a cocky grin.

"Has something been troubling you?"

Sebastian walked towards the door, and just before leaving to retrieve Ciels dessert, gave young master a smirk.

"You really shouldn't be so intrusive of others business, young master. As the phrase goes:

Curiosity killed the cat."

**Yeah, that's it. I hoped you liked it even if it was short. **

**The ending?**

**About a cat being killed?**

**Well, you can just make your own assumptions *insert cocky smile*.**

**(or you can ask when you give your review about how much you loved this story.)**


End file.
